From Bad To Best
by Rathen
Summary: Max is having the worst possible day of her life. Or is she?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Angel. If I did it would have never been cancelled! I DO own the two new characters featured in this story.**

Max wasn't having the best day. In fact, this had to be the worst day, period! And to think, it had started out with such promise too.

For the first time in history, she had been _early_ for work. This simple fact had stunned Normal so much that he had forgotten to give her a hard time about the damaged bike from the day before and, after _offering_ her the use of a company bike, had given her an easy run, to one of the big tippers houses too.

Of course, Max should have realised it then… It's not like the warning signs weren't there, in force!

The owners of the house, aka Mr and Mrs big tipper, were on vacation, leaving their house in the capable, if tight-fisted, hands of their senior butler. He glared at Max the whole time he was signing the form and didn't even tip her a cent, although he did offer her a semi-broken umbrella.

Max stormed away from the door, cursing him a his idea of a tip all the way to hell and back.

She got half-way back to the gate when the estate guard dogs finally realised that she smelt like a cat and had to run for her life before they made a meal out of her new jeans, which she tore coming over to top of the gate anyway.

The fun didn't end there either, someone had stolen her bike! The packages she still had to deliver were torn open, their wrappings scattered across the roadside like confetti and the contents were as present as her bike. She gathered up her, now empty, bag from where it hung on a nearby bush.

Max gathered up the remains of the wrappings and shoved them in her bag as proof for Normal that she had in fact been robbed and not just got lazy and not bothered.

She was three blocks from Jam Pony when she regretted not accepting the butlers offer of the umbrella. There was no warning for the rain, no slightly trickle of water, just a sudden and total downpour.

Normal was half way through reading her the riot act when Alec stormed through the doorway of Jam Pony, soaked to the skin and bitching about some ass-hole jacking his bike in Sector three. Normal paused mid rant and mumbled something at Max that might have been an apology but he was too busy rushing over to his 'Rock Stars' aid for Max to be sure.

Lunch time wasn't any better for Max. Even though she was dry now, the hits just kept on coming.

OC had forgotten their plans to try out the new café down the street and arranged a lunch date with her new honey.

Sketchy was working on a new story for New World Weekly about the 'Ongoing threat of Transgenics'.

Max decided to bite the bullet and spend a little time getting to know her fellow Transgenic, Alec, but he was too busy talking on his cell to even realise she was there.

"I know, Baby, it's driving me crazy too."

Max frowned on hearing that. _Who the hell is he talking to? _She didn't even realise she was moving closer until Alec turned around and almost collided with her. His startled reaction gave away how unexpected her presence was.

"I gotta go. Think it over though, I'll call you later."

Alec hung up the phone and raised a questioning eyebrow at Max. "You need something Maxie?"

"Who was that?"

Max asked the question before she could stop herself.

Alec smirked. "Why? Jealous?"

Max smacked him on the shoulder. "No! I don't care what or _who_ you do! But if Logan finds out…"

"He won't find out." smirked Alec again. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Won't find out what?"

Max and Alec froze, then Alec frowned as Logan moved closer to Max, motioning for her to follow him. Max sent Alec a 'Help me' glance and sighed in relief when Alec nodded and nodded his head toward his locker. Max followed his lead and leant against it while waiting for Logan to start talking and Alec to make his move.

"Max, I've been paging you for the last hour."

"Bike got stolen while I was getting a signature. Pager was in the bag, bag was on the bike."

"I really needed to speak to you."

"Well, you're here now, so speak."

"I don't think Alec is right for you. I've been monitoring his moves and I think he cheating on y…"

"You've been _what_?!"

"HEY!" snapped Normal, coming over and glaring at Logan. "Quit blocking lockers and bugging my staff! You don't work here so beat it!"

Logan looked shocked and mumbled an apology before hurrying out of the building. Normal gave Max a passing glance. "You okay?" Max just nodded numbly and watched in shock as Normal made his way back to the counter, only to pat Alec on the shoulder. "There you go, Champ. Got him shifted for you."

"Thanks boss." smirked Alec as he made his way toward Max.

"So that's why you put us here? To set _Normal_ on him?" queried Max, a slight chuckle to her voice.

Alec nodded as he ushered Max aside and opened his locker. "Yip, cant accuse me of being some pathetic jealous boyfriend if it your boss giving him a hard time."

"In stead of some pathetic jealous _ex_ that thinks you're cheating on me?"

Alec paused and slowly turned to face Max. "Pardon?"

Max sighed and leaned up against her own locker, just across from Alec's. "Logan's been 'monitoring your moves' and thinks you're cheating on me."

Alec frowned, then chuckled. "Now that _is_ pathetic."

"Who were you on the phone with earlier?"

Alec sighed and shook his head. "Just a friend. Geez Max, don't start goin' all jealous girlfriend on me now. You and I _both_ know that this is just for show."

Max nodded but mentally sighed sadly at how hollow those words made her feel.

***

The day didn't get any better for Max. The second she set foot outside Jam Pony after finishing her shift, who was there to meet her…

"What do you want now, Logan?"

Logan sighed and motioned for her to follow him. She sighed heavily and shook her head in disbelief but Logan was adamant that there was something she desperately needed to see. In hopes of _finally_ getting him to shut up and leave her alone for twenty minutes, Max nodded, sighed again, and followed Logan to where he was waiting at the far end of the alley.

The sight that greeted them would have seemed so normal, if it weren't for the conversation taking place.

Alec was pacing a little at the edge of a joining alleyway, his cell phone pressed tightly to his ear and a frustrated look etched on his face.

"Listen, Baby, it's not as easy as that… If Max finds out about this… Yeah, yeah, I'm well aware of that… Okay, I'll see if I can get over tonight… Me too, baby, me too."

With that said, Alec disconnected the call and hurried away in the opposite direction. Max didn't know what to say or how she should be feeling right now but something negative must have been showing through her usual mask as the next things she heard was Logan's softened voice trying to console her.

"I'm so sorry, Max" he soothed, but Max could clearly make out the smirk he was trying to hide. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that, but he's been sneaking around behind your back for weeks now."

A brand new sensation swept through Max's entire being. It was a fury she had never even imagined before but when she spoke, her voice was clear, calm and, uncomfortably for Logan, extremely cold.

"How _dare_ you?!" she said. "Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to follow my _boyfriend_ around like that? To treat him with such disrespect?"

Max had no idea why these things were coming out of her mouth. Alec had clearly been caught out but something within her, didn't give a damn.

"But, Max. Alec's…"

"You have _no_ idea what Alec is doing. So what if he's been sneaking around. Do you know how many people Alec does deals with that _require_ sneaking? That call could have been about _anything_… to _anyone_!"

"Anyone that he just happens to call, _baby_?!" Logan raised his voice slightly, clearly frustrated that she would even begin to doubt him. "Max! Open your eyes! Alec is _cheating_ on you! Are you just going to sit back and be treated like that?!"

Max didn't answer. She couldn't risk it. This new, and extremely strange, loyalty to Alec was throwing her so far off her game, she would have probably punched Logan instead of speaking, and with the virus still in full play, Logan would have been a dead man.

Logan was stunned, to say the least, when Max stormed away from him. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again before running after her.

Max was a woman on a mission. No, she was an X5 on a mission, and right now, her mission was tracking down Alec and making damn sure that boy knew where his place was.

***

Joshua jumped the height of himself when the doors of TC command crashed open, slamming into the walls.

"Where's Alec?"

It wasn't a question. It was a command. Mole snuck out the side door, but failed to go unnoticed by Max's furious eyes. She was about to speak when she saw Joshua's guilty expression as he tried to reach the back doors.

"Joshua?"

The cold harsh tone of her voice stopped him in his tracks and he turned, hesitantly, to face her.

"Joshua, where's Alec?" she asked again, this time in a slightly kinder tone.

"Alec in Rec hall." muttered Joshua, his head lowered slightly in shame of betraying his friend.

Max spun on the spot, almost colliding with the panting Logan who had just appeared behind her. Max glared at the enjoyment in his eyes, even if he was still gasping for breath.

***

"ALEC!"

Alec shimmed out from his laying position on the floor, trying not to get tangled in the cables he had been working on, and glanced up as Mole burst through the doors, a worried look on his scaly face.

"What's wro…"

"Max is coming!" Mole interrupted him as he hurried over and started trying to help Alec to his feet. "And she's beyond pissed!"

"Oh, shit!" sighed Alec. "Is Logan with her?"

"I think so." stated Mole as Alec quickly began dusting himself off.

The doors suddenly burst open again, causing both men to flinch slightly. Max, and an overjoyed Logan, burst into the room. However, Logan's enjoyment died when, before his very eyes, Max grabbed Alec and kissed him passionately.

Max's eyes closed of their own accord as she deepened the kiss between her and Alec. Her heart was imitating cardiac arrest when she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth and his hands grasp her waist. Her body began acting on its own as it rubbed up against Alec's in the most sinful of ways, causing both of them to moan simultaneously. Alec's grip on her waist tightened and Max moaned again as she felt his body reacting to her own.

The urge to breath became too great, forcing them to part and Max added to Alec's discomfort by forcing herself to step away from him, breaking his hold on her waist as he tried to keep her against him.

"You…" gasped Max breathlessly. "…are _mine_!"

"Hell yeah!" came Alec's instant reply.

"You so much as _look_ at another female and you're a dead man."

"What other females?" Alec's voice was a dazed as his eyes. A look of pure confusion filling his face as though, in that moment, he hadn't realised that other females even existed.

"She heard you!"

Logan's voice was like a cold shower to both Alec _and_ Max. However, both gave off a low threatening growl at the unwelcome intrusion. Mole shook his head in disbelief. How could Logan _not_ see the danger he was in. These two were close to sealing their _mating_ and Logan was trying to interrupt?!

"Do you have some kinda death wish?" Mole asked Logan, his face still incredulous.

Logan ignored Mole's comment and, foolishly, stepped in between Alec and Max. He moved up until his face was almost nose to nose with Alec's.

"Max heard you! We both did! We know about _Baby_!"

Alec blinked slightly, then moved so that he could see Max again. He felt his heart stutter at the hurt look in her eyes at Logan's words. Suddenly, Logan was back in between them again, his angry voice ringing out across the room.

"You lousy bastard! How _dare_ you treat Max like that?! You're no where near worthy of her but she chose to give you a chance and _this_ is how you repay her, by _cheating_ on her?! You really are a scu…"

Logan's words caught in his throat as Alec's fist clenched around it and squeezed. Logan's eyes widened in surprise and fear and a chill ran down his entire body as Alec began to speak, his voice as murderous as the look in his eyes.

"I would _never_ cheat on my _mate_!"

Then Logan was sailing across the room as Alec launched him, full force, into the nearby wall. Alec turned to Max, his whole body softening as he approached her and gently, tenderly, took her hands into his.

"You heard me on the phone earlier?"

Max, who was fighting back tears, nodded silently. Alec felt his heart break a little at the wetness in her beautiful brown eyes.

"You thought I was cheating on you?"

Max shook her head this time but a single tear escaped her eye and trickled down her right cheek. Alec wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closely against his body, brushing one hand through her hair while the other gently rubbed its way up her back, stopping when it reached her barcode and tenderly caressed it with his fingertips. He turned his head slightly to face Mole.

"Get Baby."

Mole glanced between Alec and Max and Logan who was struggling to get up off the floor.

"You sure?"

Alec merely nodded before closing his eyes and burying his face in Max's hair as it cascaded down across her right shoulder. Max closed her eyes too and rested her head on Alec's shoulder.

Logan had just managed to get to his feet and gather his breath when Mole returned. He instantly felt vindicated when the most beautiful blonde female followed Mole through the door.

"See! Do you see her Max? See who he was cheating on you with?!"

Max pulled away from Alec, but only slightly, and turned to face the woman who had just entered. Instinct took over and Max felt her lips pulling back as her teeth were bared at the harlot who might be after _her_ Alec. She was just about to add a hiss, for good measure, when she heard Alec speaking.

"Dana? What are _you_ doing here?"

Max instantly dropped her visual threat when the threat answered to the name.

"Baby's just coming. Sent me over to find out what the rush was."

Max felt herself tensing up as someone was approaching the doors again. Alec's arms wrapped around her waist tightly, knowing what she was preparing to do as soon as Baby arrived.

"Relax, Maxie. You're the _only_ female I see."

"Oh come on!" snapped Logan.

He tried to get Max to see sense, that Alec's words were nothing but nonsense. Max, however, had already relaxed back against Alec's chest and, she couldn't be but she _was, _Max was purring against Alec. Logan felt physically sick as he saw Alec dip his head and lick the back of Max's neck.

The attention of the room was firmly grabbed by the new arrival in the room. Confusion ran through Logan's mind, while Mole smiled smugly at Logan and Alec nudged Max to get her to fully look at the new arrival.

"Max, _this_ is Baby."

Max finally took a good look at her perceived mating threat and started laughing. The relief was just so overwhelmingly welcome that genuine laughter burst out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. He had been so sure that Alec was cheating on Max. That's what everything had added up to, in his mind at least. However, the reality of the situation seemed to be some what different to Logans interpretation of it.

Baby was, in fact, a heavy combat unit X5. A _male_ X5 to be precise, and said _male_ was currently rubbing cheeks with Dana as he set down what looked like some kind of projection equipment.

"So much for the surprise." sighed Baby.

He finally managed to wrap his arms around Dana and pick her up, before gently moving her out of the way to avoid her getting hurt as the cables fell around the floor, tangling with each other.

"Yeah, about that…" started Alec but his words filtered off with a meaningful glance toward Logan.

"Baby?"

Baby turned toward Max as she said his name with slightly disbelief. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Dana named me. She said that you named X's for what they are to you. You know, like with him," he stated, pointing at Alec. "as in Smart-Alec."

"But why did she call you Baby?" asked Max, still in a little shock at such a beast of a male having such a soft name.

Baby smiled at Dana as said female blushed furiously.

"Cause that's what I gave her, what I help her protect, what we're gonna have more of."

Max glanced at Dana, who smiled and lifted her top slightly, showing of a slightly rounded belly.

"Breeding partners?"

Dana nodded but suddenly felt compelled to add. "But he didn't hurt me. We were already mated by that point, Manticore just used that to their advantage."

"Yeah," laughed Baby. "Like they got _any_ advantage out of it in the end."

***

Logan had stormed out of TC over three hours ago. Right after finding out that there was nothing he could do to spilt up Alec and Max. If anything, his actions had cemented their bond.

Max had decided not to tell him that they had been faking it until he decided to intrude on their lives. Alec had agreed with her, stating that he probably wouldn't have believed it and why should they have to worry about a man so wrapped up in lies anyway.

Alec had come clean about what he had been doing behind Max's back. He was annoyed that Logan had ruined his surprise but it was almost finished anyway so he didn't let it bother him too much.

Alec, Mole and Baby had been refitting the Rec hall with a pull down screen and cinema projector so that the inhabitants of TC would finally be able to enjoy the old movies he and Max were able to watch on the outside. He had been trying to give those stuck within the TC boundaries a touch of normalcy in their lives, a way to relax and just enjoy themselves.

Of course, those conversations were over with now. There was a much more pressing issue needing to be addressed.

Max moaned out as Alec finally sank down into her warm depths. She had always thought that women exaggerated his sexual prowess but she could see, and feel, now that there was nothing needing exaggerated in the slightest.

His pace and power was driving Max closer and closer to the edge but his control over the sensations was refusing to let her go over just yet. She screamed out his name in unabashed lust as his teeth sank down into her left shoulder, drawing blood, marking her as his, claiming her for life. Max forced her head back up, not an easy task giving the orgasm now engulfing her system, and sank her own teeth into Alec's left shoulder as he presented it to her. The taste of his blood in her mouth sent shockwaves of ultimate, and extremely intense, pleasure ricocheting through her body, sending her crashing over the edge again and again.

Alec's pace grew frantic and erratic as Max kept her teeth buried in his flesh. Linked by teeth and groin as they were, his thrusts were so powerful that Max had the fleeting thought that Alec would surge straight through her, but it was almost instantly forgotten as he stiffened above her. They released each others shoulders at the same time as, while yet another orgasm tore its way through Max, Alec's scorching seed filled her silken depths.

***

When Max opened her eyes the following morning, she felt like an entirely new person while remaining the same as before. It was hard to explain it. She could _sense_ everything around her, her hearing was so sharp, she could pick out an alarm clock being cursed at several streets away. Her favourite sensation of all, however, was still being able to feel Alec within her.

Max blushed slightly at that but it wasn't just that her body seemed to be replaying exactly how he had moved within it, her heart was matching his beat perfectly, her mind seemed linked with his. In fact, every time Max closed her eyes for longer than a blink, she could even see the dream that Alec, who was peacefully spooning her from behind, was currently having.

Of course, that all changed mere moments later, when Alec's cell phone started ringing.

It was like a surge of electricity shot through her whole body. Max was literally tingling from head to toe as Alec awoke and pressed a simple yet loving kiss to his mark on her shoulder.

"You gonna answer that?" she whispered softly.

"Nah, you do it." he whispered back, peppering more kisses on her shoulder and up her neck.

"I don't think so." replied Max, wriggling round on to her back and pulling Alec on top of her. "I've had a better idea."

"Hmmm," murmured Alec. "I like."

"I love you, Alec."

Max froze as the words slipped out of her lips before she even realised. Alec smiled softly at her and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Max."

Max felt her eyes water slightly at the emotions running through her. She couldn't have been happier in that moment, even if Transgenics where announced as free citizens and Ames White and his whole cult suddenly dropped dead. Those words she feared and yet longed to hear had finally been said to her _and _meant!

A single tear trickled down her cheek as Alec entered her again. He kissed it away tenderly but Max wouldn't have minded if it had stayed there for the rest of time, a testimony to love and being loved.

That was, while her mind was still able to actually process coherent thoughts. It didn't take Alec long to rectify that though.

***

OC hung up the phone and shook her head.

"Sorry Logan, looks like your great cure discovery is gonna have to wait. My Boo's ain't up to company yet."

Logan sighed heavily and dropped his head into his hands. He had been so sure that this would work. That Max would, at least, want to _talk_ to him about this.

"But this is our chance." he said sadly. "Once the virus is gone, there wont be anything standing in our way. We could _finally_ be together."

OC sighed, although not quite sympathetically. "Logan, y'all gotta realise. My boo's found her man. She's happy. You gotta let go, cause she already gone."

"Gone?" Logan asked, his eyes searching hers pleadingly. OC nodded and patted his shoulder gently, as if trying to soften the blow. "I never stood a chance against him, did I?"

OC shook her head slowly. "Sorry Logan. They was _made_ for each other. Ain't _nobody_ gettin' in that way."

Logan sighed several more times before slowly getting to his feet, thanking OC for her help, saying that he could always give Asha a try before ever so slowly trudging his way out off her apartment.

OC closed and locked her door behind him before smirking at Logan's choice of women. The first, Max, was probably deeply enjoying Alec's attentions right now and as for the second?

Well, Asha had done real well keeping her fine naked self quiet in the bedroom while Logan sulked his way through his occupation of OC's living room. OC smiled again as she thought of ways to reward her new girlfriend.

"Yeah," she chuckled softly to herself as she padded back through to her waiting blonde lover. "Some men just never learn!"

THE END


End file.
